The present invention relates generally to stack-forming equipment and more particularly to a mobile stack-forming implement having a rear door with a mechanical means for controlling movement of the door operatively coupled with the implement's vertical reciprocal stack-forming compression means.
Stack-forming wagons having a vertical reciprocal roof for the container to assist in compressing the crop in the container are well known to the prior art. It is also well known to discharge the completed stack from the container body across the lowered rear door. Various mechanisms have been employed to open and then close the rear door after the stack has been unloaded.